Clover Boyfriend
by Kuroneko000
Summary: Rewritten! Shinichi wakes up one morning and receives a mysterious box. Upon opening it, he immediately has a figure boyfriend! Drama ensues between his life and his friends who have no clue that his boyfriend is a sex toy.
1. Chapter One

Hello again! I've finished this earlier on than I expected too.

Way shorter than the other one. I think this beginning makes more sense to me than the other one. Tell me what you think?

* * *

Chapter One

Beware of Hangovers and the Consequences

*_!*_

_*Beep!*_

_*Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggg!*_

_*Click!*_

_*Rrrrriiiiin―*_

_*Crash!*_

Smoke drifted out of the slightly damaged alarm clock. Baby blue bed sheets shifted as a heavy body lifted itself from the comforts of one's sleep. Navy blue pajamas wrinkled and rustled at the slur movements.

Once a foot set on the cool surface of the wooden floor, another joins, and shuffled into a standing. A hand combs through the greasy hair and clumsily walks to the curtain window. Peeking outside, the sunlight blinds the eyes and another hand quickly covers, rubbing to remove the whiteness.

When adjusted to the light, the curtains are opened wider so that shadows would bleakly vanish. Checking the calendar in the right hand corner, a sigh was heard when there was no school to wake up for. Head throbbing but nearly bearable, footsteps headed towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a bottle of painkillers and filling a glass of water, a perch mouth greedily drank to clear the bitterness the pills left. Wipping a trail of liquid that escape, the cup was placed down in the sink to be washed later. Placing the pills in their former place, the door to the bathroom opened.

The room was not too small or too big. A shower to the right, a toilet on the left, a sink by the window, and one rug in the middle of the plain bathroom. The mirror above the sink glinted with light reflected on the window.

A young male face appeared on the mirror. His soft features were restless and his brown hair was mussed with a messy cowlick. Tears leaked from his shiny sapphire eyes when he yawned. His shirt looked baggy on his figure and the sleeves were too long on his arms.

His hand unconsciously rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he stretches his slender body like a cat. Twisting the faucet, water gushed out and he splashed the cool liquid on his warm face. The major headache was slowly fading into his subconscious and sleep was no longer presence in his body or mind.

Tugging off his night-wear to nakedness, he turns on the shower. A cascade of rushing water pound onto his lithe body and the calming sound allowed him to close his eyes. Scrubbing everywhere that he thought was filthy; he grabbed his vanilla scented shampoo and soap he got as a gift from his mother. Adding a huge amount on his head, he scrubbed the greasiness out of his hair and applied some on his limbs.

Putting his whole body under the shower head, water flowed down from his flesh to the drain. The soapy substance ride along with the water and bubbles litter around the surface. Deeming himself clean he turn off the shower and dried himself with a fluffy white towel. Stepping out off the bathroom and into his bedroom, he picked simple clothes from his drawer.

Checking his cell phone, there were five new voice messages. He played them nonchalantly and sat on his desk chair. It beeps before displaying the message.

"_Shin-chan~!" _He winced at the nickname **and **the voice that came along. _"I hope you are doing well. Anyway papa and I are in Hawaii! Isn't that exciting~?" _He can actually hear her content purring from here. _"Too bad Shin-chan's not here~! C'mon Shin-chan! Have you thought of coming with us this year? I heard from Hakase, that this year will be so tough on you~!" _Afteritended, he made a mental note to scold at their **good **neighbor, Hiroshi Agasa.

The beeping continued until it played the other message. The voice he heard, he instantly felt fondness and another emotion he couldn't identify. Worry and panic was laced in words, leaving him a little bit guilty to know he caused distress to one of his few friends of childhood.

"_Kudo! You haven't been home when I came for supper. That rarely happens!" _Questioning; _"Where are you? Did anything happen?" _Worry; _"Dammit Kudo! Call me back!" _Exasperation; _"I'll see you tomorrow, Kudo…" _Fake calmness and silent anger.

Shinichi Kudo knew that the last line meant that he would have a good explanation on what had happen that night. The problem was he couldn't remember it at all. He was in bed and everything was in the same place, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the huge headache earlier and that it felt he didn't sleep at all.

Worried about his health or if he did something stupid, Shinichi recounted the events that happen last night. A teenage boy with shoulder-length red hair and ivory eyes appeared in his memories. He thought tiredly of him but also caringly. A huge headache and pain in the ass sometimes but still a friend, no matter how weird he acts.

The red head came last night and drag him away to somewhere. He rubbed his temples at the head pounding scenes speeding past his mind. _Lights...smell of liquor...body heat that wasn't his own...meaty hands grabbing his waist...sense of panic...familiar ivory eyes sparking in fury...black...black...black..._

_...Coldness...and blue eyes...the same color as..._

The doorbell vibrated through the whole house, waking Shinichi from his trance. Standing up and walking towards the front door, he looked into the peephole he just installed after his friends surprise attack him on his birthday last year. There were two delivery men with a huge box behind them.

Confusion swam in Shinichi's mind, he had never order anything so far. Unlocking the door, he stepped out and did a once over. He had never seen a company who had men dressed in pink uniforms with a logo called 'Pandora'. The one with a wavy black bob cut tipped his cap at Shinichi and asked in his gruff voice above the clipboard he held in his hand, "Are you Kudo Shinichi?"

Now Shinichi was suspicious and also slightly curious. It wouldn't surprise him if this was one of his friend's pranks to laugh at him but he was more interested in the box behind the two men. It looked quite heavy and very expensive.

Even if he did order this package, Shinichi doesn't have the money to buy anything that high. He only had some cash his parents sent and money he earned from his part-time job. He quietly answered the man, along with nodding his head slowly. "Yes...I am him."

The man lowered his clipboard and gave a toothy grin. "Well...Mr. Kudo we have an exclusive delivery for you." Shinichi must have looked like he wanted to protest because the man cut him off. "You've got three days. You have to return the product within three days if it is not towards your liking. That is all...Good day Mr. Kudo." His serious tone vanishes as soon as it appeared.

When he turns to leave, Shinichi noticed the other man was gone. Frantic, he went inside and found him with the box in his living room. The man places it down softly before tipping his hat at Shinichi on his way outside. A slam of wood against wood was heard, indicating that the door was closed.

His eyes barely left the box except to glance at his door when the door slammed shut. He was nervous at the discovery of what was in the box and his hand twitch when he grabbed the surface of the lid. Tightly squeezing his eyes, he slowly opens the box and put the lid aside.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see the item inside.

...

...

...

A piercing cry rang out into the early morning air. People walking by, eyed the house strangely before going back into their business. The birds in the tree fell out and clumsily climb the wind into the sky. Cats woke up from their nap briefly and dogs shifted their keen ears to hear where the cry is coming from.

Shinichi was backed up on the right-hand corner of his living room, a look of delirious panic painted on his face with a hand covering his mouth. His body trembled and his sapphire eyes stared horrified at the box in front of him. His skin paled and he felt about faint but he couldn't look away from the 'thing' in the large box.

A body of a young boy, the same age as him, lay inside. He was pale as a ghost and looked as if he wasn't breathing at all. What scared Shinichi the most was that their faces were too similar except a few features. He shivered at the colorless skin and blue lips, it wasn't hard imagining himself in this state.

If this was a joke between his so-called friends, it wasn't a good one. Rather, it was creepy and disturbing through many levels. Taking long breaths and releasing them, he calmed his lungs down considerably but his heart is a different matter. Cautiously walking forward, he shook the other males arm. Receiving no response or pulse, he shook harder on the cold skin and his panic came forcefully back. He didn't notice a white paperback book slipping out until it landed with a solid 'thump'.

The sound caused Shinichi to jump, his heart beating irregularly. He stared at the book for a few minutes before looking back at the boy. Picking up the book, he read the title out loud, "The Lucky Lover Series?"

He glanced at the boy again then started flipping through the pages. He skipped the pages that were none important. Skimming through several lines he found out the boy was not really a corpse but a figure, some mechanical robot disguised as a human being. He passed the hundreds when he saw the bald bold letters 'How to Set Up' and read the entire paragraph.

By the time he was finished, his face flushed a bright red. He had to kiss the figure. The red deepen more for it was his first kiss. He shook his head at the girlish notation but the blush wouldn't disappear. He stared at his own face reflected on the figure and wondered if this was narcissism to kiss someone with the same face. He sighed, it would have been so much better if it was a girl or if he was a girl.

Silently saying goodbye to his masculinity, he shyly brought his face near the boy's face. His heart pounding, he embarrassingly kissed the figure lightly on the lips. Gears turned soundly and tense mechanical limbs twitch. Shinichi squirmed, startled when hands combed through his hair and pulled him closer. Bright indigo eyes flutter open.

* * *

I like this version better because we get to see Kaito more quicker. If you like the other version better and I can delete this and make a chapter three for the old version. I hope this one is better. I waited until the 25th to post this and started on chapter two in this version. T.T

Though in my option the second chapter is too detailed so if it's boring let me know so I could shorten up the chapters in the future.

Ciao~!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey Minna! I've finally finished chapter two. I made it a longer one.

Thank you for your reviews!

I have no excuse for the long absence. I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Absolute Boyfriend!

* * *

Chapter Two

A Figure and My Lover?

Indigo and sapphire clash together. One held amusement and the other fright with shock. Larger and longer arms circled around the frozen smaller male. Combing through the soft tresses, the mysterious man cast soft kisses on Shinichi's cheeks and lightly nibbled on his ear. A soft moan escaped the male's lips and his body conserve with inexperience.

A husky chuckle was breathed into his ear and spilled cherished kisses lower on his neck. A mewl and a whine came when the kisses stopped. Heat pooled around his stomach, his head spinning with emotions he can't place. Hands roamed around his body and going under his shirt-

_Bam!_

The figure was sprawled onto the floor in glory of all his nakedness. His confusion was clear on his face and swiftly sat up. Shinichi was huddled by the wall, breathing deeply through his mouth. His face flushed in embarrassment and humiliation. It was obvious he was panicking and his train of thought went spiraled out of control.

_'Kiss...It was supposed to be a kiss! Only a kiss! Not an intimate kiss! And the roaming hands...with the heated love bites! And I...I made some noise!'_ His face felt alot more hotter.

The figure crouches near his client lover and watch the horror expressed on that soft face. Not truly understanding, he went behind Shinichi and bite into his neck. Yelping, Shinichi jumped and twirled around, slapping the figure on the cheek. "Don't do that!" He yowled. "Keep your vulgar hands to yourself!"

Shock was the figure's first reaction and slowly he turns his violet eyes on Shinichi again. Shinichi had tears leaking from his eyes and his body trembled as he holds himself closer together. In the figure's mind, it was said to be crying and that it should use pleasure to stop it but his lover just rejected that.

So he did the next best thing and that was to give a hug. He didn't know why but that was the only thing he could think of right now. Reaching out his arms, he ignored Shinichi's flinches and dragged him into his arms, pressing their bodies together.

At first Shinichi resisted and started punching his chest but it didn't even faze him. Instead he just holds Shinichi tighter, rubbing his face in the boy's hair. The sniffles can still be heard after the hitting stop and salty tears fell on his chest every second.

"I'm sorry..."

The warm body froze at the soft spoken words.

"I'm sorry..."

In Shinichi's mind, things were going way too fast that he couldn't understand. It was confusing and frustrating. He didn't even notice that tears were leaking from his eyes. He didn't want to feel like someone who just got violated but he could still remember the heat and the touches.

It was just so weird. When he felt arms circling around him, his body tense and he wanted to go far away from the cause of these emotions. No matter how much he hit that hard chest, it wouldn't release him and he felt helpless.

"I'm sorry..."

Then a soft voice broke down his haze, a voice so sad and remorseful. Finding the courage to lift his head, he stared into crestfallen indigo eyes. A line of guilt settles in his chest when the figure lowers its head in what resembles a guilt trip. He sighed, knowing that both parties were equally guilty.

"I'm sorry..."

Cupping those surprisingly soft cheeks, he lifted the figure's head and touched their foreheads until they shared the same air. Shinichi shifted into a more comfortable position in the figure's lap and notice the heat was also being liberated from the body he was sitting on. When that mouth open to speak again, Shinichi cut him off.

"I'm-"

"No...I'm sorry..."

Indigo blinked in surprise before it develop to delight and the arms around Shinichi's waist squeezed him into a breathless hug. This act reminded Shinichi of a child being forgiven by an adult for doing something awful. He couldn't help but flush at the gleeful smile that was directed at him and nearly smiled back. Then a pair of lips was closing in on his and he pushes the other back to avoid getting kissed again.

"Just don't do that again." His face was flaming red with one his hand covering his lips.

The figure nodded energetically back, with Shinichi's hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Lover."

Shinichi winced at the automatic sound in the name. He voiced his distaste in words, "I am not called 'Lover'…" The Figure tilted its head in confusion. "Then what should I call you?" He received no answer from Shinichi and waited a couple of minutes. His patience was awarded with an answer just above a whisper.

"Kudo Shinichi…My name is Kudo Shinichi…" His line of hair covered his eyes from nervousness.

The figure's face showed ecstatic and tried the name on its unused voice, "…Shi…ni…chi…" The name rolled on his tongue and he grinned. "Shinichi…" He repeated it a couple times with enthusiasm. "Shinichi…Shinichi…Shinichi!" His laughter was full of childish joy.

Shinichi watch the figure calling his name and a small smile slowly took his lips at the boy's weird happiness to say his name. 'It was the same with him…' His thoughts were snapped when messy black hair was thrust into his face and something rubbing against his neck.

For who knows how many times he blush that morning, his face went red again when he saw the figure was snuggling into his neck as a form of affection. A content sigh was released through the quiet room and Shinichi was frozen at the touch of another being.

They stayed like that a while longer before a ringtone sounded from Shinichi's room. Whipping his head, Shinichi regain his senses and pushed himself off the figure. When the figure stood up, Shinichi was reminded that it had no clothes and looked away, cherry red. The ringtone kept ringing impatiently and Shinichi sighed tiredly. He pointed his finger at the figure in demand.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere. Don't touch anything. I'll come back with a change of clothes." All the while, the figure was nodding his head in obedience at each sentence.

Leaving, he went into his bedroom and opened his closet. It was filled with clothes that were too big on him, gifts from his parents overseas. Picking a big, plain green shirt with green pattern sweatpants to match; he reluctantly grabbed a random pair of boxers to go with. Putting the bundle of clothes in his arms, he grabbed the cell phone ringing on his desk and flipped it open.

The words 'Hattori' flashed on the big screen and he immediately heard the loud voice booming into his cell, causing it to shake.

"Kudo! I've been trying to call you for the seventh time today!" Another worried statement and then the boiled anger came after. "You've better have a reason why you didn't answer any of my calls yesterday! I had to do voice message every time I tried! Where were you? What were you doing? Wha-"

A crash followed by a shatter went outside his door grabbing Shinichi's attention and he ran out to see the damage, not because he was worried about the figure, he thought. Hattori's surprised voice made him realize he was still on the phone. "Kudo! What was that? I could have sworn I heard a-"

"Sorry Hattori but I have to check something!" He pulled the device away from his ear.

"But Ku-" The phone beeps when he ended the call. He knew Hattori would be so mad at the moment but he ignored it in favor to concentrate on the problem at hand. Upon the scene, a broken vase was on the floor and the figure was picking the pieces in a flustered way. The shards weren't cutting into his skin but it showed rashes. Heaving a groan, he pulled the figure's arms out of reach, to stop hurting itself more and looked over the red irritated skin.

Shockingly there was no anger in his voice when he spoke. "I thought I told you not to touch anything?" He raised an eyebrow when the figure shook his head furiously.

"Didn't touch anything..." The figure turns his head in bashfulness. "I...I sneezed and accidently knocked over the vase..." His finger scratched his cheek as he peeked at Shinichi to see if he was mad at him.

Shinichi was rather curious than mad. "So figures can sneeze too, huh..." The figure nodded. "But why use your hands? You could have used a dust pan." The figure tilted his head.

"But...I don't know where the dust pan is?..." Shinichi flushed at the fact.

"O-oh! Right! I forgot you just arrived here." He left the living room to come back with the dust pan and brush. Cleaning up the broken shards, he put them in the plastic bag he also brought along. Looking back at the other male, he notice its body was shivering lightly and remembered the clothes he had. Picking them up from the couch, he placed them in the figure's arms and shooed him into the bathroom.

"Get change and come back to the living room after you're done." Once he received a soft 'okay', he closed the door and went to rest on the love seat in the living room. His thoughts finally went wild while the figure changed.

_'First I have to give it, no **him**, a name since I can't keep calling him 'you' around the house. Then I need to find out how to return him to his company. After that, I guess, is anything that goes...'_ The bathroom door clicked open and he sat a little straighter when the figure came in.

He patted the seat beside him and the other male sat down, curiously watching Shinichi's every movement. Shinichi cleared his throat and looked into the figure's indigo eyes. "So...What is your name?" It was a lame start but at least it was a beginning. In case the figure had a name or has an idea of a name. The figure just blinked at the question and pointed at the box he came in.

"Don't have a name. I only came from the Lucky Lover series." Shinichi mentally groaned and tried to think of a good name. "I see..." Glancing at the box, he saw a symbol that helped him a lot. "How about Kuroba?" He voiced excitedly.

"...Kuroba..." The figure said slowly. Shinichi nodded. "Because you are from the Lucky series and your symbol is a four-leaf clover, Kuroba sounds like the perfect name for you!" During the explanation, a huge grin spread on 'Kuroba's' face. Shinichi found himself in the fig- 'Kuroba's' arms again. A joyous voice exclaimed, "I love it!"

Shinichi flushed at the huge smile directed at him and felt embarrassed at himself for being attentive towards a machine's feelings but he thought, 'Seeing that innocent, childish smile was worth it even for an hour long headache'. For the first time, he stayed in another being's embrace, completely relaxed at the touch.

* * *

He was woken up when he felt a shift on the chest he was using on as pillow. "Hmm? What's wrong Kuroba?" He got silence as his answer. Making a move to get up, a squeak slip out as he was pulled back into the position he was in before. "Wha-"

"Hee hee..." A nervous chuckle came from above, making the chest his hands were pushing on shake. "Sorry...Did I disturb your sleep?"

"Well yes...but that doesn't matter." He grabbed the cheeks and pulled his face close with worried eyes, not minding the arms around him. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could have gotten off." The other 'boy' just scratched his already messy hair and looked apologetic, whether from Shinichi's light scolding or from waking him up he'll never know.

"Ah...no...It wasn't that. I didn't mind." His hands went up in defense at Shinichi's accusing stare. "I just wanted you to sleep more. After all, you looked pretty tired. Ha ha..." Shinichi's expression softens at that until he heard the next line. "Besides, I was comfortable watching Shinichi sleep. You looked so cu-"

His mouth was clamped by a trembling hand and he eyed the angrily blushing face of Kudo Shinichi.

"Don't say it like that! It makes you sound like a total creeper!" Shinichi yelled. Kuroba just blinked innocently and arch an elegant eyebrow. His arms around Shinichi loosened and he brought one to cover the hand holding his mouth captive. Shinichi watch his actions carefully, not understanding what he's about to do.

Pressing the hand closer, he kissed it lightly on the palm and amusingly takes in those huge sapphire eyes that widen with shock. Turning the hand over, he kissed each knuckle before going to the fingers, applying every time a soft kiss. He then kissed the wrist to lightly brush his lips on top of the hand, watching every expression on the boy's face.

Shinichi, on the other hand, was in a daze. Watching another male kiss his hand in an erotic way left his heart beating in his ribcage. He couldn't move or find his voice. He was truly grateful there wasn't any licking yet so far.

His breathe left his lungs when those intense indigo eyes locked onto his. He couldn't fathom what was happening at all. It was when that body move towards him in a predatory way, he stuttered.

"W-wait..." His hand pushed against that hard chest again. The hazy eyes were captivating but Shinichi thought fast to stop the weird advancements. "Why did you move earlier when I was asleep then?" Any movement stopped and he added softly, "If I wasn't too heavy for you..."

Kuroba stared at Shinichi for a few minutes and then looked away, scowling. Being curious as he is, Shinichi stubbornly waited. One glance at the sapphire eyes, Kuroba couldn't help but give in. He removed his hands and twiddle with his fingers as he spoke shyly.

"I...wanted to go outside. But I thought you would say no so..." He lowered his head and looked saddened at his own rejection to his idea. Shinichi was about to ask why when he remembered their conversation about waking him up.

_'Oh...he didn't ask because he thought I was tired.'_ The innocent thought touch him and he gently lifted Kuroba's head again.

Giving a small grin, he said, "Sure, let's go outside." Kuroba's face went blank before returning to his happy smile. Then Shinichi took a good look at the choice of his clothes on Kuroba. "But first we need to find some clothes for you before we go..." Kuroba also looked at his clothes on him.

"It's okay. The box has some clothes included for me since it's exclusive." The word 'box' reminded Shinichi that Kuroba isn't a real human being. "Ah, then why don't you try them on?" Kuroba nodded and left to take the clothes from where ever he knew from the box. When he heard the bathroom door close, Shinichi looked at the clock and slumped in the couch.

_'Only eleven twenty-five. We could get some lunch around twelve. One of the priorities on our list is to shop. Especially about clothes for Kuroba since he is bigger than me in all parts._

_I think I have enough money from my savings to buy a pair of clothes. Also I think I want to change Kuroba's name a little. Kuroba sounds a little too weird for a first name.'_ His finger touches his bottom lip as he thought. _'Hmm...What to call him?'_

The door clack open and Kuroba strolled into the room. Shinichi meant to glance at him but he found himself staring. His black tight designer shirt, dark blue jacket, black pants, a chain necklace, and stylish shoes fitted his body well.

He also had purple shaded sunglasses to match. All in all, Kuroba looked great and his mind silently agreed. Then Shinichi wonder if he would look good in those kinds of clothes and flush at the idea. It went redder when it appeared Kuroba was waiting for him to get up.

"Ah...Okay...Let's go already..." Kuroba nodded happily and Shinichi grabbed his brown jacket to put over his white shirt. When they stepped out the door, Shinichi locked it while Kuroba was bouncing on his feet in excitement.

Walking on the street, Shinichi sighed at the feeling like it would be a long tiring day shopping with Kuroba. Kuroba though just followed Shinichi with a skip in his stride, humming merrily.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Waitresses jumped when a young man slammed his fist on the surface of his table. He kept cursing but in a much lower voice now, so he didn't disturb other customers. In his other hand, a cell phone laid innocently with a beeping sound from a ended call.

Hattori Heiji was not in the best moods at all. First when he went to ask his best friend to borrow a notebook from school, he found out he wasn't home. He shrugged as it was something important that came after school though, usually the boy tells him but when he came later in the night to still see the person who loves his solitude, the boy was still out. He panicked at that time.

His blood boiled when he remembered none of his messages been returned. The time he finally caught hold of the boy, said person ended the call the time when a suspicious shatter came from the background. His mind was so angry, his vision turned red as well as his face.

Why was he so worried when Shinichi sounded fine on the phone? That's what irritated him the most. His constant worry for his dear friend and how he hates Fuma or anyone for being so casual to even touch Shinichi; these emotions had started when he went to junior high school. Where they drifted off because of different classes and activities but they somehow always found time for each other.

Knowing that he was the only close friend towards Shinichi warms his heart but that still doesn't stop his anger at the nicknames and 'friendly' touches from Fuma. He seems to do it on purpose just to get Hattori mad. Something was changing and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

When Hattori thought he was the closest to Shinichi, it was true. Shinichi spills whatever trouble he's going through towards him and they would always work things out together. He had seen many expressions on that soft face.

Anger, sadness, joy, confusion, sleepiness, horrid, and even love to heartbreak.

No matter what pain he's going through, he knew Shinichi would never express his problems to that 'Nee-chan'. Hattori was the only one and he was always happy to help, just to see that glorious smile when they accomplish something.

But thinking of the 'Nee-chan' left a bitter sting in his heart. Childhood friends or not, Shinichi was hurt and he couldn't forgive her for that. Now that his temper drifted away, he headed towards the road that would lead him to Shinichi's house. He wanted to make sure Shinichi was alright, just for himself if possible.

Passing a crowd, he was just about to enter the intersection when a slender hand reaches out to grab hold of his light jacket. He stopped, cautiously looked behind him to face a familiar girl. He couldn't put a name on her but she seemed like someone he should have known. Once she noticed she had his attention, she let go of his jacket and stood up straighter.

Flipping her magenta hair, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you attracted to me?" She questioned. Hattori almost chocked on air at the unexpected query. He admitted she was beautiful but hell, he just saw her for the first time in his life. He didn't even knew if he seen her before or not. His intelligent answer came out with an, "Ah...Um..."

She took this with no worries and smiled a sinister grin. "Ah...I see..." She waved her hand nonchalantly. The moment her eyes focused on his again, he felt like a viper had coiled and seized his throat. "I've come to tell you that you could lose the person most precious to you in a matter of seconds." She wagged her finger under his nose, as if to chide him in something he done wrong.

"If you don't hurry, the door will be closed to you for an eternity. I suggest you pick up your pace and realize your feelings before the four-leaf clover receives all the good luck." She winked at the dark-skinned boy.

The moment she went away, she left a completely confused Hattori in her wake.

* * *

Note:I'm sorry if my spelling sucks in this chapter. Also I'm a novice on the symbols in such like texting, keyboards, and chats (so my sister and my friends say). My dialogue probably sucks too.

Advice and tips from past experience are very appreciated. I would used them in future chapters.

Now the story. I think I made Kaito a little weird. He reminds me of a host who tries to pleasure their clients with no strings attach. But I think Shinichi wouldn't want that so I made him cry. After all, he is suffering from heartbreak and he is a virgin so he doesn't know what he's feeling, much less what he wants. Or I'm just rambling, sorry.

I can't really get their characters in yet, especially Kaito. With him being a robot makes it so much harder. I'm trying and I think I might just make it so. If I don't, sorry to disappoint you guys.

I'm just so happy I got to add Hattori and Akako in the end! No matter how short! (Dies in happiness)


End file.
